The present invention relates to utility markers that are used to indicate the right of way of an underground utility line. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a utility marker adapted to include a nest “box,” as well a nest box for use with such a utility marker.
Across the United States, millions of utility markers denote the presence of underground utilities, such as water lines, petroleum pipelines, electrical lines, fiber optic cables, and other utilities along rights of way. These markers are ubiquitous in the landscape and are typically placed along cleared right of way corridors. Markers often occur in a forest “edge” type habitat, the ideal habitat for a variety of secondary cavity nesting bird species.
Secondary cavity nesting bird species, such as the eastern blue bird, require a nest cavity, such as a hollow tree, in which to nest and brood their young. Secondary cavity nesters are incapable of excavating a tree to create a cavity so must depend upon other species or natural weathering to create suitable cavities for nesting. The availability of suitable nesting cavities is a limiting factor for these bird populations. It has been demonstrated that populations of secondary cavity nesters can be increased by providing nest boxes.
Natural cavity availability for native nesting birds has declined over the past 100 years for a variety of reasons, including logging, use of steel fence posts, fire exclusion, and competition from exotic cavity nesting birds such as European starlings and house sparrows. This has most probably contributed to a concomitant decline in many native cavity nesting bird species. Over the past 30 years many of these species have begun a comeback as people have put up dedicated nest boxes.
The present invention recognizes the foregoing considerations, and others, of the prior art.